cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Terror Reincarnated
}} (No quest info is available at the moment.) Terror Reincarnated is the 22nd Standard Regional Ultimate Quest released for the Taiwanese version of Crash Fever, albeit at Spectre difficulty. The prologue starts by showing a flashback to a point in time 2 hours before Sima Qian and the others confronted Hei Shan in Ghost City in Hei Shan: The Mind Deprivation. Ban Chao finds herself lost and separated from the others, and tries to find Lao Shan Daoshi. She notices the single is weak, but the tracker does work. Meanwhile, Lao Shan Daoshi calls out to Ban Chao, and says to herself that she wants to run but she needs to help Nie Xiaoqian. Ban Chao appears, but acts strangely and calls Lao Shan Daoshi "Rabbit". Lao Shan Daoshi quickly realizes that its not the real Ban Chao, and tells her to stay away; however, she realizes its not Painted Skin, but is unaware of who it actually is. The fake Ban Chao starts becoming hostile, but the real Ban Chao fires some shots, causing the fake to disappear in a flash. Ban Chao comments on how lucky they were to have the tracker, and then gets angry that Painted Skin copied her before Lao Shan Daoshi says it was someone else. Ban Chao mentions she found many monsters on the way there, and wondered if Sima Qian was fighting against Hei Shan. Lao Shan Daoshi says that Hei Shan probably summoned them, and they should be able to trace the flow of demonic energy to find the others, although it won't be easy. Ban Chao promises to keep Lao Shan Daoshi safe while they are there, and they go try to find the others. Back in the present, after Hei Shan was defeated, Yan Chixia mentions they now have to worry about Hei Shan's creator - Pu Songling. He asks Nie Xiaoqian if she has managed to find his location yet, but she just asks him what he wants to do. Yan Chixia just states that if they don't put an end to Pu Songling and his demon army, nowhere will be safe for them. Ning Caichen protests, concerned that if Pu Songling is defeated then Nie Xiaoqian will disappear. Nie Xiaoqian, tearfully, says that she is a ghost and she shouldn't exist in the first place, and that he should know that by now. Ning Caichen just says if he had known about what was going to happen earlier, he could have saved her from this situation. Nie Xiaoqian thanks Sima Qian and the adapter, and asks them to take Ning Caichen outside Ghost City once they find Ban Chao, but Ning Caichen says he will stay with Nie Xiaoqian until she disappears. Nie Xiaoqian tries to get him to go, but Yan Chixia says he can stay so long as he doesn't do anything stupid like last time. Ning Caichen promises, and Nie Xiaoqian asks him to promise her that he will be fine. They suddenly hear a voice saying that their words were moving, but this part is not their masterpiece; shortly afterwards, a giant blue fireball flies towards them. The group realizes that its Pu Songling, but an explosion stops the fireball from going any further. The group sees Ban Chao, who mentions that it seems like they arrived just in time, and says she used one of the watermelon bombs to stop the explosion. The group prepares for a fight against Pu Songling. He tries to fight with his demonic powers, but suddenly Hun Dun arrives and says she will take over and that he should do his job. The group manages to defeat Hun Dun, but realize it was actually a fake Hun Dun and was one of her puppets. Yan Chixia warns the group to defeat the puppet quickly before it explodes. They confront Pu Songling, who mentions that the current work is finished but there is enough time to "entertain" them. He uses a variety of demonic spells and even Dark Sage Arts, but ends up defeated and lying on the ground. Ning Caichen asks Nie Xiaoqian how she feels, and she tells him that she is fine and he shouldn't worry. Sima Qian starts walking towards Pu Songling, and asks Yan Chixia what kind of powers Pu Songling had, and if there was a spot where his power originated from. She also remarks that since Hun Dun showed up, the situation is not simple. Nie Xiaoqian points out where his power source was, and starts to extract it. Suddenly, Pu Songling's eyes open, and Nie Xiaoqian pushes Sima Qian away before she gets hurt. Pu Songling grabs Nie Xiaoqian by the throat and starts draining her demonic powers. Nie Xiaoqian looks at Ning Caichen and begs him to leave while he still can. Yan Chixia tries to attack with his sword, but it gets knocked away. Suddenly, a portal opens above Pu Songling and Ban Chao throws two watermelon bombs at him while cutting off his hands. She then grabbed Nie Xiaoqian and took her away from Pu Songling, and Ning Caichen grabs her shortly afterwards. However, Pu Songling's hands recover in a burst of blue flame. Pu Songling warns them that the time for a new chapter of fear has come, before disappearing in a bright light. The group makes sure everyone is alright, but Ning Caichen holds Nie Xiaoqian in his arms. Lao Shan Daoshi notes that Nie Xiaoqian's demonic power had been absorbed, so they need to try and heal her immediately. Sima Qian notices that they aren't in Ghost City anymore, and back in Taixue. Yan Chixia starts to ask Ban Chao about the portal she came out of earlier, but suddenly a voice calls out to the adapter. They look and see that it is Han Fei. The adapter explains everything that has happened recently to Han Fei, and asks her why she had helped earlier. in Sprout of Scattered Literatures. Han Fei says she was looking into Zhuang Zi, and happened to be nearby when it happened. Since she owed the adapter for their help earlier, she decided to help them again there. Sima Qian asked why she was investigating Zhuang Zi, but Han Fei just says that the reason Sima Qian is in this situation is because she violated the taboo, just like she did. When Sima Qian asks for clarification, Han Fei asks her if she was looking into the Four Perils as well. She mentions that when she was studying in the Department of Heavenly Principles, she also looked into the history of the ALICE China Branch much like Sima Qian; however, she was less interested in the history itself. She wanted to look into the QUEENs as well as previous law systems, as well as legends of a powerful energy entity. She believed that if such an entity could be controlled and used well, the China Branch could be brought back to peace. Han Fei mentions she published her thesis paper about it, but it never got released. Since Zhuang Zi was her mentor at the time, she believed that he had something to do with it. She also mentioned that he was rarely in the Department of Heavenly Principles, and did little to help her or her research; all he did was teach her a few arcane things as well as a kind of swordplay used to dissect ox, but she didn't like the name of the style very much. She then mentions that at one point Zhuang Zi left with a friend, and returned a seemingly completely different person, and helped her in her research that ended up becoming a nightmare for her. She warns them to not be fooled by his demeanor. She then says she got a message that Zhuang Zi would be back in Taixue soon, but then the incidents with the shipwrecks had occurred and he appeared to have gone missing as well. Han Fei says goodbye, while Sima Qian wonders about which side Zhuang Zi is really on. Ban Chao then tells everyone to look at the sky, as the moon suddenly turns a dark purple. The story is then continued in A Ray of Light. Counter Units The Regional Festival counter unit to this quest is Yan Chixia. Quest Overview Prologue= |-| Spectre= |-| Epilogue= In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs The blurbs have been edited slightly for clarity. * Pu Songling: The reasons for the transformation of Pu Songling and Liao Zhai are still unclear and confusing, due to the emergence of Hun Dun. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Taiwan Spectres